


The Princess & The Basket Case

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Opposites Attract, Tickling, requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Claire and Allison stay friends. Maybe it becomes more.





	The Princess & The Basket Case

Claire would be lying if she said that they all became friends that Monday at school. It was awkward, all eye contact and shy nods. They all had their separate lives, separate reputations.

But somehow, their paths simply continued to cross. Bender wound up in detention almost every Saturday, and occasionally the others would attempt to sneak him out through classroom windows, smoke a joint in the parking lot, then have him safely returned to the library in time for his release.

They had gone through something weirdly personal, and maybe it would pass sooner or later, they’d forget all the secrets they’d shared and they’d all move on, or maybe life would continue to push them together. It wasn’t quite clear which path would play out though.

Andrew and Allison didn’t last, unsurprisingly. And Allison didn’t seem as sad as Claire would have expected. “It was just for the best,” she said with a shrug. “We’re too different. I’ll always like him as a friend though.”

Claire and Bender also quickly faded. Their weird love-hate relationship became less exciting and more exhausting. The sneaking around, the fighting, the hickeys on Claire’s neck that got her grounded. It was just too much.

Out of the five, Allison and Claire had actually become the closest. When they both needed a break from their parents, they’d meet up at a park or a shop in town.

They’d been seen once or twice by people from school, and Claire hadn’t ducked out of sight. While she wasn’t thrilled about it, and would probably deny being seen with her after, Allison almost didn’t care. It stung a little, but she also understood that Claire’s image was important to her.

They found themselves at the park one early morning, both unable to sleep in on a day off from classes, too used to the routine to stay in bed.

Claire had begged to test out makeup on Allison, and Allison had begrudgingly agreed because, well, it felt nice to be pampered a little, with Claire’s face so close to hers…

“Stop scrunching up your face!” Claire said with a huff.

“I can’t help it!” Allison replied, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “Your stupid brushes tickle.”

Claire quirked a brow, a smirk dancing on her pink lips. “You’re ticklish?”

“No.”

“But you just said that the makeup brush was-“

“Go to hell.”

And then Claire was dropping her brush and scribbling her fingers over Allison’s knees, exposed from where her skirt had bunched up around her thighs.

Allison let out a strangled squeak, vigorously moving her legs in an attempt to escape the feeling.

Claire laughed. “Oh, you’re really ticklish! This is great.“

“I will kill you,” Allison said, brushing her bangs further over her face, attempting to hide her pink cheeks.

“It’ll be worth it to hear you laugh,” Claire replied before lunging forward to squeeze Allison’s sides.

Allison didn’t laugh as much as she made weird, squeaky wheezing noises and squirmed, but it was still super adorable and endearing. Claire would keep it up forever if she could, but she quickly backed off after having to dodge one of the other girl’s flying fists.

Allison flopped back against the grass with a huff, her short hair fanning out beneath her head and her skirt once again slipping over her thighs and revealing pale skin.

Claire was ashamed to admit that her breath caught in her throat a bit at the sight.

“You’re a bitch,” Allison said.

“And proud,” Claire replied, before laying down next to her. Sure, she would probably have grass stains on her shirt later, but she really couldn’t bring herself to care.

Allison rolled on to her side, tucking an arm underneath her head and looking at Claire with a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

Claire followed, and their faces were inches apart.

“Can I try something?” Allison asked.

“Sure,” Claire said softly.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered.

Claire did so unthinkingly, parting her lips and feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She had been thinking of kissing Allison for weeks, and it was finally-

“Hey!” she shrieked as Allison’s blunt finger nails danced across her stomach, giggles bubbling from her lips.

“Revenge!” Allison practically growled in her ear.

Claire managed to push her away after a moment, her cheeks as pink as her top, breathless.

Allison held eye contact as Claire caught her breath.

“Can I try something now?” Claire asked.

Allison nodded, eyes fluttering shut without even being asked.

And Claire kissed her gently, cherry flavored lips against chapped ones.

Turned out that a princess and a basketcase could be even more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
